<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Офицеры иного мира by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919051">Офицеры иного мира</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020'>fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri'>kemenkiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>По ту сторону [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mystery Spot (Supernatural) Fusion, Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Humor, Mystical Creatures, Russian Empire, Single work, Slice of Life, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько историй из жизни офицеров Черниговского полка, големов, упырей и других местных обитателей. А также - о том, как Сергей Муравьев начинает понимать, что и в собственном полку оказывается, есть те, с кем можно поговорить.</p><p><strong>Размещение:</strong> со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона - с указанием на автора</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>По ту сторону [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Использованы реалии <a href="http://zhurnal.lib.ru/m/morozowa_j_p/istinndoc.shtml">«Мира оборотней»</a>, разрешение авторов получено.</p><p>В одном из писем отцу Сергей Муравьев-Апостол, сетует, что в полку ему почти не с кем общаться, здесь одни «officiers de l'autre monde» - если переводить по смыслу, то что-то вроде «офицеры иного круга общения», но если переводить в лоб - «офицеры иного мира» или даже «...с того света». Автору данного текста однажды подумалось - а что, если и правда так?</p><p> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453300?view_full_work=true">Серия иллюстраций к этой работе</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Уездный город Васильков, Киевская губерния. Весна 1824 года.</em>
</p>
<p><em>«Любезный батюшка»</em>, – выводил Сергей Муравьев старательно, как школяр. Годы учения давно прошли, но что было делать, если бумага нашлась только серая в пятнах, чернила – разведенные (других в полковом штабе не было), а перо, похоже, все–таки ухитрился погрызть еще в Хомутце пес Майор – зверь умный и шустрый, уж точно поумнее... некоторых майоров... Так что теперь, чтобы в дальнейшем его письмена кто–то разобрал, приходилось постараться.</p>
<p>Да не просто кто–то, а все ж таки – <em>«...любезный батюшка, если бы вы знали, с каким наслаждением я вспоминаю наши недавние беседы в Хомутце. Особенно теперь, по прибытии в полк – и не только разлука и расстояние заставляют меня вновь обращаться мыслями к ним. Сегодня я особо припоминал ту нашу прогулку – по тропинке на «гору«, и дальше, к селу, я почти слышал, как вы рассказываете, сколь благоразумны и опытны хомутецкие крестьяне, – и не только в том, что касается плодородия земли, но в тех вопросах, от которых напрямую зависит их спокойная жизнь на ней. Смею признаться: я полагал поначалу, что, возможно, ваши похвалы им могут быть несколько избыточны – так хороший хозяин, как и хороший родитель, видя в своих подопечных еще не зародившиеся достоинства, дает им возможность появиться и развиться. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Но затем разговор, который вы завели со встретившимся нам стариком, заставил меня увериться в том, что взгляд ваш видит именно то, что существует. С какой спокойной уверенностью этот человек говорил вам о том, что никому из его соседей и в голову не придет раскапывать хоть один из старых курганов, что виднеются за околицей, ведь каждый из них знает, что тот, кому дорога жизнь и спокойствие, ни за что не будет этого делать. Удивительно было и то, что он заговорил о предмете, который приходит на ум, прямо скажем, не каждому образованному человеку – его заботил и покой тех, кого таким образом можно потревожить: «Что ж, они всяко жили, теперь и отдохнуть время, а не по нашей прихоти бегать!» И как изменился его тон, когда он заговорил о том неразумном переселенце, что решил, еще не наладив хозяйство, поправить свои дела отысканием клада – и только случаю и совместному отпору здешних поселян удалось отвратить его от этого гибельного намерения!.. Все это, любезный батюшка, вы помните не хуже меня... А мне остается лишь добавить, как печально было мне узнать по прибытии в полк: то, что известно любому благоразумному крестьянину, оказывается, вовсе неведомо многим из наших офицеров, гордящихся и образованием, древним родом и особенными познаниями о Той Стороне! Вот и теперь мне пришлось услышать от товарищей по полку об очередном случае вопиющего неразумия, произошедшем в мое отсутствие...»</em>
</p>
<p>Сергей вздохнул. Историю, случившуюся, пока он гостил в Хомутце, первым рассказал ему встреченный в полковой канцелярии поручик Кузьмин, человек резкий, но весьма здравомыслящий. Он сидел за бумагами мрачнее тучи – и, похоже, писал какое–то объяснение. Сергей поинтересовался, что же случилось – тем более, это касалось его батальона, – и Кузьмин вначале только выругался:</p>
<p>– Да тут Едрилло, едрить его... – и, посмотрев на поставленную только что кляксу, махнул на нее рукой и взялся за рассказ.</p>
<p>Подпоручик Гаврило Едрилло служил с Кузьминым в одной роте – и ухитрялся постоянно влипать в какие–то неприятности, так что зачин был уже привычным. (Сергей в какой–то из предыдущих разов даже задумался, не стоит ли, если дело когда–нибудь дойдет до желанных реформ, принять постановление, чтобы человека не называли так, как будто его уже обругали – может быть, не станет и таких неудачливых людей?)</p>
<p>Несколько недель назад, на Благовещение офицеры съехались в Васильков, к штабу полка, подполковник Гебель угощал всех по случаю праздника, а Гавриле, у которого были именины, даже прокричали «ура» за очередным тостом. Но этого имениннику показалось мало, – он хотел отметить праздничный день и сам. Да вот беда: прошлое жалованье вышло, новое ожидалось нескоро, в долг на целое угощение в лавке бы уж точно не дали, то ли дело на себя одного... Да и квартира, на которую он заселился в Василькове вместо одного уехавшего в отпуск поручика, многих бы не вместила. Все это навело Едриллу на мысль, что главная беда тут – гости: едят, пьют, место занимают! Лучше обойтись без них... или, по крайней мере, позвать таких, которые во всем этом незамечены. Например, потому, что давно уже покинули мир живых.</p>
<p>Тем более, сам он по истинному Облику относился вовсе не к Зверям или Птицам и даже не к древним Чудовищам... В этом состояло немалое различие старинного российского дворянства со здешним казачеством, а отчасти и со шляхтой. Древняя традиция, в русские земли попавшая и с норманского Севера, и с греческого Юга, во главу угла ставила именно возможность перемены облика, сродство человека с кем–то вовсе иным. Здесь же, где дворянство еще недалеко ушло от времен лихих и удачливых военных вождей, самым ценным считалась возможность победить противника если не силой, так страхом, а потому, с какой бы нечистью ни спутался за себя и потомство какой–нибудь казак Голопупенко или Неуважай–Корыто, если сам он и его похожие на утопленников или упырей союзники обращают в бегство врага, – значит, на его стороне сила, правда... и знатность! Впрочем, если вместо того приведет он с собой кого–нибудь из древних чудищ, вроде золотых драконов рода Апостолов, перешедших теперь и к их роду – тоже хорошо! Почет был и тем, и другим. Частью эти традиции переняла и польская шляхта. Впрочем, о тех родах, что жили в лесных и болотистых землях Белой Руси, Сергею доводилось слышать (когда проходили там походом), что в этих топях им просто почти некого приманивать, кроме болотной нечисти. Мало того, со временем это обратилось в своеобразную гордость, и какие–нибудь роды честных Бобров или Выпей считались менее знатными и уважаемыми, чем страховидные Цмоки, Паралики или Поветрики из ближайшего болота.</p>
<p>К чему–то из подобной нечисти прибился и род Едриллы, впрочем, в точности Сергей именования их Облику не знал... А в этот раз, нужно сказать, Гаврила ухитрился начудить и не выходя из образа человеческого. Разве что пытаясь утопить его в хмельном. Хотя звать гостей он отправился еще разве что несколько навеселе после тостов у Гебеля – много ли достанется каждому, когда нужно напоить офицеров всего полка?</p>
<p>У выезда из Василькова, за прудом, там, где дорога поворачивает на Фастов, как раз стоял очень приметный курган. Туда–то и направился Едрилло ближе к вечеру, расспросив хозяев квартиры о короткой дороге. Вернулся уже в сумерках, закупив в лавке бутыль и посильную закуску. А гости, как им и следует, подтянулись ближе к полуночи.</p>
<p>О дальнейшем поведали прежде всего хозяева квартиры, попрятавшиеся на печке и в сенях: как слышались всю ночь из горницы песни и воинственные вопли на разных, преимущественно неведомых языках, прерывавшиеся все более нетрезвыми репликами Едриллы... А под утро он, решив, что получил от праздника все, что хотел, возгласил довольно: «Ну, спасибо, гости дорогие, пора и честь знать!» – и, упав головой на стол, мгновенно захрапел. И по домам, соответственно, никому отправляться не велел. Взошло солнце, незваные обитатели убираться и не думали, Едрилло беспробудно спал – и перепуганные хозяева отправились просить помощи у более дееспособных офицеров. Водворение порядка заняло два следующих дня – так что праздник Едрилло и впрямь обеспечил товарищам незабываемый, хоть никого из них и не позвал. Как отправить обратно на Ту Сторону скифов и, должно быть, половцев каких–то – это было дело известное, хоть и трудоемкое, было уже, встречались не в добрый час. Побольше солдат, строй на строй, и впереди кто–то, более–менее сведущий в нужных Словах. Но главное – побольше силы и уверенности, кочевники, как и при жизни, привыкли брать нахрапом, а если не выйдет – побыстрее отступать.</p>
<p>Был еще целый отряд кого–то попозже, похоже, прямо–таки татар,– в этом месте рассказа скупой обычно на похвалы Кузьмин, развернувшись, указал на своего денщика, молодого татарина, и поведал, как тот с этой небольшой ордой справился в одиночку: выскочил наперерез и сообщил им, видимо, на арабском что–то настолько убедительное, что дальше они только развернулись и строем отправились к кургану сами.</p>
<p>– Что, уел ты их, а Баязила? Откуда только Слово знаешь – книжку читал?</p>
<p>Денщик поднял глаза от мундира, который штопал:</p>
<p>– Зачем читал? Мулла учил, нужно – там такие же бродят!</p>
<p>Он махнул рукой куда–то к двери, видимо, имея в виду – «дома», и продолжил:</p>
<p>– Тут еще хоть баба не приходила...</p>
<p>– А что баба? – с интересом переспросил Кузьмин.</p>
<p>– Доспех надела, шлем надела, косы желтые... Злой баба! – и, покачав головой, с чувством добавил как–то наставительно, – Аллах сказал: людям – эта сторона, джиннам – та сторона! А они? Непорядок!</p>
<p>(И, похоже, смутившись такой внезапной речью перед офицерами, вернулся к штопке).</p>
<p>Баба им, впрочем, тоже досталась, только вот беда – каменная. В нее, судя по всему, при солнце обратился кто–то из скифов, и обратно пришлось тащить на телеге, а потом еще сгружать оттуда и, разыскав место, ставить на курган... словом, работы вышло на полтора десятка солдат – и как раз проспавшегося ко второму дню Едриллу. От первого дня он не увидел, отсыпаясь, решительно ничего, даже как под вечер все никак не могли сладить с последним воином – какого–то неведомого народа, в доспехе, что при жизни у него, видимо, был кожаным, а копье – с каменным наконечником. Все действенные в таких случаях Слова он словно пропускал мимо ушей – возможно, он просто жил куда раньше, чем появились все эти языки! А между тем приближалась ночь, и увидеть его в полной силе не хотелось никому.</p>
<p>О том, что было после, Сергей знал уже не от Кузьмина, – тот только произнес скороговоркой что–то вроде: «Ну, пришлось его пугануть малость...» Другие эту «малость» разъяснили подробнее – как Кузьмин сквозь зубы велел стоящим рядом товарищам отойти, да подальше, подальше... А потом перешел в Облик – ну ладно, его Росомаху–то из них уже кое–кто видал, а потом зверь начал расти на глазах: пошел в боевой облик... Да, похоже, так и не дорос до предела: не понадобилось. Древний воин, видно, не просто испугался, а прямо–таки признал зверя, повалился перед ним на колени (может быть, это были те самые баснословные времена из древних историй, когда каждый род почитал своего Зверя, хоть и не заключал еще с ним союз?), – а Росомаха, видя это, остановился и, тронув его кончиками когтей за плечо, несколько раз коротко взрыкнул, словно отдавал приказание.</p>
<p>– ...и тут я, Сергей Иванович, сам не понял, как я тогда в ближайшую поленницу не залез! – рассказывал ему, доложив сначала о делах в учебной команде, подпоручик Сухинов. – Войну б ему, Кузьмину, о нем бы многие услыхали, я вам точно говорю!</p>
<p><em>«...так разнообразные народы, оставившие след в этих степях, или проплывавшие вниз по Борисфену, увы, до сих пор не дают покоя тем, кто не подумает наперед, прежде чем призывать их с Той Стороны. Теперь вы, думаю, яснее прежнего поймете, почему меня так печалит отсутствие достойного общества в нашем полку, и что печальнее всего – год сменяется годом, а новые происшествия, увы, напоминают старые, показывая, как прежнее не учит ничему и никого, будь то даже не поручик, а майор, – думаю, вы помните с моих слов эту историю прошлого года...»</em><br/>
...в которой, в отличие от случая с именинами, даже нельзя было списать произошедшее на причуды нетрезвого ума.</p>
<p>Майор Трухин, майор с тринадцатого года, выслужившийся из нижних чинов, можно считать, второй человек в полку, тоже никогда был не против, как говорили солдаты, «заложить за воротник», но в тот раз роковую роль сыграло иное: дослужившись до майорского чина, отличался он от своих собратьев многими чинами ниже отнюдь не умом. Командовал он, как и Сергей, батальоном, и батальонное хозяйство у него держалось прежде всего на экономии во всем мыслимом и немыслимом. Никто не видал от него лишней копейки – ни солдаты, ни торговцы... Вот и тогда Трухин решил сэкономить. Солдаты накосили сено, можно было выгодно продать его в одну панскую конюшню неподалеку, но если на луг с косой можно было отправить людей и по приказу (что и было сделано), то перевозка потребовала бы уже платы, хоть и небольшой... А еще собрать, погрузить на повозки, – да, кстати, еще повозки и корм лошадям!.. И надо же случиться, что именно тогда через Васильков шел в поисках заработка странствующий заклинатель! Интересно, на дороге Трухин его, что ли, выследил? Впрочем, об этом впоследствии как–то никто майора не спрашивал. Но как бы то ни было, вышло так, что заклинателю он заказал десятка полтора големов, а тот запросил столь малую плату, что Трухин согласился не торгуясь! Едва сделка совершилась и глиняные болваны отправились в поле за сеном, заклинатель получил положенную плату и ушел по дороге дальше. И даже вроде бы оставил Трухину листок с инструкцией, что следует делать, когда они будут больше не нужны.</p>
<p>И вот тут заканчивалась скупость и экономия – и начиналась просто глупость человеческая. Или даже нечеловеческая: листок Трухин порвал и выбросил, не читая. Позже, когда ему пришлось объясняться, он уверял товарищей и подполковника Гебеля: нет, конечно, он по одному виду заклинателя, а тем более – по цене понял, что перед ним какой–то недоучка, умения которого не подтвердит бумагой с Печатью Давида ни один кагал! Именно поэтому он, Трухин, и не заботился о дальнейшей судьбе его творений будучи уверен, что хорошо, если все они не рассыплются до конца работы – а если уж случится такая удача, то до следующего утра уж точно не останется ни одного... Именно поэтому он, получив присланную с одним из болванов записку от пана, что сено получено, и за деньгами можно прибыть в любой удобный момент, просто... велел големам убираться прочь! Дело было к вечеру, ему показалось, что если они какого пьяного на улице встретят и напугают, беда небольшая, а к утру и развалятся...</p>
<p>...а к утру выяснилось, что творения недоучки оказались куда крепче. По крайней мере, рассыпаться они не собирались, зато все вчерашние приказания перепутались у них в глиняных головах, и они, разбредясь по Василькову, то пытались собрать в скирду плетень, то погрузить чужую лошадь на телегу, то снять все бочки с проезжающей повозки и отнести в пруд...</p>
<p>Разбираться с безобразием и тогда пришлось офицерам – по крайней мере, поначалу. Причем от начальства не было ровно никакого толку: сам Трухин, попытавшись чуть ни не подраться с одним из големов, победы не одержал, и с перепугу перекинулся в Облик. Как многим, кто получал выслуженное дворянство в просвещенном, но утратившем ряд былых умений девятнадцатом веке, крупного Зверя ему при получении Права приманить, видимо, не удалось... Так что на ветле около штаба полка сидел теперь Козодой и время от времени оглашал воплями окрестность. Дергались и големы, и пытавшиеся окружить их солдаты, но ничего в целом не менялось. А напротив, в дверях своей квартиры, тоже в Облике возвышался господин подполковник Густав Гебель, тогда еще совсем с недавних пор – командир этого полка. Облик был внушительный: Горный козел, с выгнутыми дугой рогами, черный и довольно лохматый. За спиной – в облике человеческом – иногда виднелись то супруга (с беспокойством), то дети (с любопытством). Однако за порог подполковник не делал ни шагу, так что справляться пришлось без него. Младшие офицеры командовали солдатам, чтобы окружить и загнать в какие–нибудь тупики големов, а вестового за кем–нибудь знающим в здешний кагал пришлось посылать Сергею.</p>
<p>Он до сих пор помнил, как приехавший старик вначале разочаровал его: что же он сможет, если и с повозки сам не слезет – вот, ему помогают спуститься два мальчика–служки, вот – ведут его по указанию Сергея к ближайшему переулку... Но стоило им подойти поближе к големам, как все менялось: служки отходили в стороны, а движения старика делались легкими и точными, солдаты расступались без команды, всего несколько движений и слов – и на месте очередного источника беспокойства оставалась только куча глины, которую уберут солдаты. И в отличие от так и оравшего на ветле Козодоя – он совсем не боялся этих сильных и неумных созданий, просто шел прямо на них и делал то, что должно сделать, и добивался успеха.</p>
<p>
  <em>«...итак, вы видите, любезный батюшка, что общество наших офицеров по–прежнему не внушает мне особо радостных чувств. По–настоящему близким остается мне по–прежнему лишь наш семейный круг, и я был бы рад приложить все усилия, чтобы и впредь проводить с вами все праздники, на которые меня отпустят начальники...»</em>
</p>
<p>А это удавалось, увы, не всегда. В первый год службы в Черниговском полку Сергей не смог уехать в Хомутец на собственные именины – в полковой штаб то и дело приходили не очень внятные депеши от корпусного начальства: мол, скоро возможен смотр... или инспекция... или очень скоро... или прямо вот–вот – нужно же понять, как обустроился полк на новом месте! Пришлось оставаться и ждать, генерал в самом деле в итоге прибыл – недели через две. Если бы он назвал дату сразу, Сергей успел бы повидать родных и вернуться. А тогда... Смешно сказать, он сидел на своей квартире и едва ли не боялся, что кто–то из офицеров придет с поздравлениями, понадобится поддерживать разговор и распоряжаться об угощении... Но длился вечер, никто не приходил, и Сергей, по прежнему под бременем довольно мрачных раздумий, уверился по крайней мере, что обязанности хозяина не потребуется выполнять ни перед кем, а потому ушел в Облик, так легче думалось и легче было – одному, без своих.</p>
<p>Так и уснул, и сон был из тех, что приходят под именины, напоминают: тебя помнят – но нельзя сказать, что радуют. Он летел над здешней степью, высоко, так что Днепр был виден многими изгибами, летел на восток – и скоро понял, что летит не один. Скользнули внизу, набирая высоту, два крылатых силуэта, золотистый и черный – он знал, кто, но дыхание все равно перехватило. Те, кого теперь только в снах и увидишь – мать и сестра, Елизавета. И будешь дальше стараться запомнить каждый миг полета рядом... А потом над небокраем показался край солнечного диска – и мать, коснувшись крылом, произнесла: «Теперь – лети сам»...</p>
<p>Плохо просыпаться после таких снов... Не очень и хочется поначалу – просыпаться. Потом заботы берут верх – понять, кто ты и где, прийти в облик человеческий, попросить денщика, несмотря на прохладное уже октябрьское утро, окатить его водой из колодца... И предстоящий день с батальонным учением кажется уже терпимым испытанием, тем более можно найти и что–то приятное: вот входишь в тепло дома, вот – хозяйка не спрашивает ни о чем лишнем, только о том, хочет ли он утром молока...</p>
<p>...хорошая у него хозяйка, домовитая, спокойная, без кучи домочадцев (вдова, дочь замужем, сын построился своим домом неподалеку), не докучает офицеру лишним вниманием, раз и он о нем не просит... А уж куда она там пропадает на всю ночь где–то около полнолуния – это решительно не его дело! В дом никого не тащит – вот и хорошо. Зато позже, во время истории с големами, он успел приметить, как один из них попытался сунуться к ее дому, – хозяйка выглянула, тоже, похоже, без страха, только недовольная, быстро начертила что–то в воздухе и бросила в него чуть ли не каким–то сором с пола – и глиняный истукан отшатнулся и пошел, чуть не снеся плетень, в противоположную сторону.</p>
<p>Тогда, после именин, она спросила все–таки, подавая кружку с молоком:</p>
<p>– Не скучали вчера, вашебродие, без гостей?</p>
<p>Сергей только отмахнулся:</p>
<p>– Да я и рад был, что никто не пришел, даже, не поверишь, боялся, что зайдут!</p>
<p>– Иииии, паныч, – посмотрела она на него с улыбкой, – нема дурных! Ты как обернулся, хвост–то через пол–улицы вытянул, сразу видно – тут гостей не ждут! – и снова направилась к печи.</p>
<p>Хорошо – не заметила, может быть, как Сергей смутился: опять, опять он... не соотнес размеры, а еще математик! Привык к тому, как оно в Хомутце, в доме, строенном родом Золотых Драконов, в доме, где каждой из пары изогнутых галерей хватит на Змея, да и третий разместится как–нибудь в коридоре между ними, а еще есть второй этаж... Словом, там можно было бы перейти в Облик хоть всем семейством, есть еще балкон и крыши... Здесь же он всегда старался вставать на квартире один, без товарищей, зная, что бремя человеческого облика не раз станет невыносимым, и если не взлетишь, распугивая васильковских кур, так хоть – обернешься и будет немного легче, и вот – все равно что–то не рассчитал. Впрочем, это был все же первый год в полку, тому уже три года... Изменилось ли что–то с тех пор, в особенности – к лучшему? Поначалу, если задуматься, кажется – нет, и даже наоборот.</p>
<p>Когда его перевели сюда из столицы, полком командовал полковник Ганскау, Гепард из старого рода немецких рыцарей, и если переменить вверенных ему офицеров он не мог, то по крайней мере сдерживать по мере сил старался, а от самых отпетых – все–таки старался избавиться. Впрочем, похоже, самые вопиющие истории Сергей не застал, ему позже рассказывали кое–что из того, что случилось, пока полк стоял еще в Рязанской губернии. Тогда после военной убыли набрали немало офицеров из провинции, особым образованием не блещущих – и последствия не замедлили проявиться. Места были вроде бы куда более спокойные, чем здешние степи, где все хорошо помнят времена вольные и не сильно себя стесняют... Но и там хватало беспокойства: то кто–нибудь подерется спьяну в трактире с местными чиновниками, то не поладит с крестьянами... Казалось бы, хоть с тамошней нечистью, привычной любому уроженцу центральных губерний, поладить должно быть несложно: никаких неведомых созданий, только известные каждому лешие да русалки, с которыми еще нянька учит, как без вреда разойтись!</p>
<p>Но и тут вышло неустройство, хотя начиналось то дело вроде бы с происшествия сугубо внутри полка: девятнадцатилетний прапорщик, впервые получивший под командование роту, замещая больного товарища, тут же «отличился», приказав жестоко наказать докладывавшего ему о состоянии роты солдата – а потом не мог внятно изложить ни одного проступка такового! Доложил не теми словами, шейный платок у него, видите ли, синий, а не черный, и вообще – оправдывался припертый к стенке прапорщик – он с русалкой путается! Ну, путается, всякое бывает, но если от того никакого убытка ни полку, ни даже самому солдату, похоже – какое до этого дело прапорщику? В уставе, конечно, ничего не написано о русалках – но и запрета на них там, заметим, нет!</p>
<p>Чтобы разобраться в деле, пришлось назначать ночное заседание и со всем вежеством приглашать на него русалку из местной запруды, – а потом, как рассказывали Сергею, полковник Ганскау, из вежества встречавший гостью в Облике, только лупил безостановочно хвостом по бокам, слушая ее рассказ. Оказывается, прапорщик Щепилло и сам пытался снискать благосклонность обитательницы пруда да получил решительный отказ, да еще – с каким–то уничижительным ее мнением о той нечисти, с которой смешали кровь шляхтичи его рода. И судя по тому, что мстить он взялся не ей, а своему более удачливому сопернику, права была русалка, против нее Полесские–Щепиллы и правда не могли представить что–то убедительное...</p>
<p>Молодой глупец тогда ушел в отставку. Говорят, ему не пришлось это даже предлагать – тут уж догадался сам, поглядев на полковника. Любопытно, что в полку до сих пор служил его старший брат, в подобных проступках не замеченный. Он вроде бы даже приятельствовал с Кузьминым, хотя были они из разных батальонов, – а значит, знакомство завелось не только по делам службы и свидетельствовало хотя бы за здравомыслие поручика Щепилло–старшего, если и не обещало в нем какой–то особенно глубокий ум. По тому немногому, что помнил о нем Сергей, человек он был молчаливый, но из тех, которых если что не устраивает, то он либо молча переждет (или уйдет), либо молча же полезет в драку, и только потом, намахавшись кулаками, может быть, спросит у товарища: что это на тебя нашло, зачем ты такую глупость сказал? И кажется, новый командир, подполковник Гебель, ему тоже как–то не слишком нравился, но пока поручик <em>просто молчал</em>... Может быть, он, как и многие, до сих пор припоминал ему бездействие в истории с големами. Тогда сам Щепилло, кстати, был очень даже полезен, даром что его Облик казался Сергею не пугающим, а скорее нелепым – какая–то помесь человека с копной мха. Но големам хватало, отступали они от него довольно споро. А сам поручик, позже, уже в облике человеческом, когда вечером офицеры обсуждали произошедшее, словно стеснялся того, что делал днем. Сергей ловил себя на мысли, которую уж точно не следовало высказывать вслух: будто облик Щепиллы был не его собственным, а... купленным, как бывает <em>купленным</em> шляхетское дворянство. Но вот только дуэли (а может быть, учитывая характер Щепиллы – просто драки) из–за столь оскорбительных подозрений ему и не хватало! И Сергей промолчал, да и мысли эти за полной их бесполезностью постарался отогнать подальше.</p>
<p>Тем более что одно чувство поручика Сергей точно разделял – ту самую неприязнь к подполковнику Гебелю. Как показывали хотя бы все те дикие происшествия, о которых он в нынешнем письме сообщал отцу, порядка в полку подполковник, дотошно требуя его от подчиненных, сам обеспечить не мог. А подчиненные... Нет, он, конечно, погрешит против истины, уравняв их всех с Трухиным или Едриллой. Есть просто тихие, ни на что особенное (кроме жалованья) не претендующие офицеры, есть те, о которых он просто ничего не знает, мало пересекаясь по службе (да и не стремится узнать, если быть честным!)... Есть люди разумные, хоть в отвлеченных материях и не сведущие, как тот же Кузьмин... Или вот подпоручик Иван Сухинов.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поначалу их свели дела служебные, Сухинов оказался тем офицером, который в небольшом чине, в отличие от какого–нибудь Щепиллы–младшего, с солдатами обращался просто и твердо, добиваясь послушания без жестокости, и Сергей поручал ему, когда возникала надобность, батальонную учебную команду. Затем в случайных поначалу разговорах их сблизили военные воспоминания – Сухинов был до сих пор в небольших чинах лишь потому, что по неведомой Сергею причине начинал службу рядовым. О причине любивший припомнить походы и сражения Сухинов не распространялся, а Сергей не спрашивал, хотя и задумался пару раз о странности: был Сухинов дворянского рода, если и выслуженного недавно, то не в его собственном поколении, и был он по Облику не какой–нибудь все еще непривычной местной нечистью, а честным Волком: сам Сергей его долго таким не видел, но товарищи по полку говорили, и, глядя на него, в это сразу как–то верилось, мало того – виделось. Взгляд у него был такой, узнаваемый... С той затаенной тоской и звериным желанием воли, за которыми сразу встает волчий вой. Было притом в нем какое–то отличие от виденного Сергеем и человеком, и зверем князя Волконского... но их кто знает, Волков, может и впрямь – разные породы? Сергей, в роду которого сплелись линии эльфов и разных родов драконов, в тонкостях обычных Зверей понимал далеко не все.</p>
<p>Многое объяснил случай прошлого лета, который сблизил их с Сухиновым сильнее. Начиналось... да, опять с полкового командира и злости: подполковник Густав Иванович собрался закупить на весь полк какое–то особенно дешевое сукно на шинели, а потому хотел взять даже с запасом на будущее (уж не Трухин ли опять нашел ему, на чем и с кем сэкономить?). Если чему его и научила история с големами – так тому, что проще всего в ежедневных делах не призывать что попало с Той Стороны, так что послать он собирался просто–напросто казначея с нужной суммой, нужное количество подвод... Только никак не мог решить сам, сколько отправить с ними солдат, и, не имея твердости решиться, изводил своим беспокойством Сергея. Дело в том, что в окрестностях последние пару месяцев озоровали, что ни неделю, нападали на повозки то с провиантом для соседнего полка, то с горилкой для ближайшего шинка... В воображении мнительного и трусоватого (если говорить прямо) Гебеля эти неведомые злоумышленники приобретали вид даже не разбойничьей шайки, а небольшого войска, и он прямо–таки с выступающими на глазах слезами просил Сергея отправить с повозками целую воинскую команду – просил, но приказа не отдавал, ждал решения от Сергея...</p>
<p>Сергей уже слыхал от местных жителей то, что и оказалось потом правдой: грабежом промышляют несколько беглых солдат, сговорившихся с парой местных упырей. («Палки да кола на них нет!» – приговаривала его хозяйка.) Так что поправил бы положение любой более–менее убедительный в Облике офицер, но вот беда – ставить туда кого–то кроме казначея Гебель отказывался, а Сизиневский был Голубем, и будет в лучшем случае с ближайшего куста смотреть, как забирают деньги или сукно... Выслушав очередную порцию жалоб, Сергей пообещал, что разберется с этой бедой сам, господин подполковник может не беспокоиться, – и отправился из штаба полка к себе, а по дороге повстречал Сухинова и пожаловался на неразрешимую задачу ему. И оказалось, что решить ее может именно Сухинов.</p>
<p>– Не гоняй солдат, Сергей Иваныч! – убеждал он. – Пошли меня, а Гебелю не говори. Спросит – скажи, в хате лежит, живот прихватило... А мы быстро обернемся и все привезем.</p>
<p>– Думаешь, справишься с ними, если что?</p>
<p>– Так я ж не один пойду, я со своими. Ты скажи Сизиневскому, что к ночи выезжать будем, а в следующую – вернемся! Еще б не справиться – ты посмотри, ежели любопытно будет, как мы пойдем!</p>
<p>Сергей тогда так обрадовался внезапно найденному решению, что даже не слишком задумался, что это за «свои» – стая, наверное? Вечером, когда он отправился наблюдать за выездом в путь, у повозок прежде всего встретился ему Сизиневский, который вертел в руке небольшой шкалик, и, завидев Сергея, несколько озадаченно сообщил ему:</p>
<p>– Сухинов проходил, говорил, скоро будет. Вот – принес мне, говорит, выпей для храбрости на дорожку!</p>
<p>– Ну так выпейте, раз просили, – не особо задумываясь, ответил Сергей, мысли его были заняты другим.</p>
<p>Но вот дунул со стороны полей неожиданно прохладный ветер, вышла из–за облачка луна – и из проулка, где была и сухиновская квартира, заскользили тени. Не волков – всадников. Волк показался позже, и скользнул совсем рядом с Сергеем: черный, высотой ему почти по грудь. Сизиневский залпом допил шкалик и, бросив его на землю, запрыгнул на ближайшую повозку, а Сергей крикнул солдату с первой повозки, что смотрел на это шествие, разинув рот:</p>
<p>– Не стой, трогай! – и пошел прочь с площади. Вот оно как. Не простым волком был Сухинов, а Волчьим пастырем Дикой Охоты. Это казалось столь правильным для человека, в глазах которого плещется такая безумная тоска по воле, невозможной в человеческом облике, что дальше Сергей и не обдумывал увиденное. Тем более теперь он был более чем уверен: местная шайка уж точно не представляет для этой поездки никакой опасности.</p>
<p>Та же процессия, но уже с повозками, нагруженными сукном, вернулась к следующей полуночи. По словам Сизиневского, все прошло благополучно – и с покупкой (подрядчик не обманул, не пытался в последний момент прибавить цену), и с дорогой. По правде сказать, дорогу туда он после выпитого проспал, а на обратной даже, кажется, видал за кустами у реки какие–то подозрительные тени, но на дорогу они выходить даже не пытались. Призрачная свита снова скрылась с площади в проулок, и Сергей решил, что теперь можно быть спокойным и забыть об исполненном поручении... Только вот наутро Сухинов к нему не явился, да и дома, как оказалось, с тех пор не бывал. А Гебель, как назло, о нем вспомнил, и теперь ему не терпелось увидеть, как обучила учебная команда недавних рекрутов. Правда, приказания он опять мешал с назойливыми жалобами – кто–то из генералов передал ему неофициально, что следующая партия рекрут, по зиме, придет в полк, скорее всего, из мордвы и чувашей, и это подполковника совершенно не радовало:</p>
<p>– Вы же понимаете, Муравьев, как мне важно знать, что их возможно обучить... обучить хоть чему–нибудь! У себя в лесу они, наверное, смышленые люди, а здесь – сами понимаете! И русского они обычно почитай не знают поначалу, им и право–лево непонятно как объяснять – а от меня результатов потребуют, вы же знаете, их потребуют! И покоя мне от них не будет ни с Этой Стороны, ни с Той, вы же слышали, такие с собой пол–леса притащат, чтоб не жаль из родных мест уходить было, – и если бы дровами, Муравьев, вы же знаете!..</p>
<p>Сергей молчал, ожидая конца этих речей и возможности уйти. А вот Кузьмин, опять сидевший в полковой канцелярии с какой–то ведомостью, без всякой субординации сообщил командиру:</p>
<p>– Густав Иваныч, если они ведуна своего с собой притащат, так пусть хоть весь лес, вам до этого дела не будет!</p>
<p>– Что вы мелете, Кузьмин, кто ж ведуна в армию берет? – удивился Гебель.</p>
<p>Кузьмин сдержал обиду и пояснил, как отмахнулся:</p>
<p>– Да у них что ведуны, что князья – от крестьянина не отличишь, вы уж поверьте.</p>
<p>– Хорошо, ладно... Вы там проверьте побыстрее, да мне уже отдавайте, – сменил тон Гебель и снова обернулся к Сергею, – Так вы хотите сказать, что сегодня учения быть никак не может? Хорошо, но завтра оно должно быть обязательно, так и передайте Сухинову, иначе пусть пеняет на себя!</p>
<p>Сергей ушел, мрачно размышляя, что если Сухинов не появится за ночь, пенять на себя, когда выплывет вся эта история, придется прежде всего ему, – но что можно было сделать, даже представить не мог. Шел в такой задумчивости, что посреди площади едва не врезался в прохожих, да и те его не заметили и не посторонились, занятые разговором. Подросток из местных рассказывал, наверное, отцу:</p>
<p>– Огромный такой волк, черный, и каааак прыгнет – а я бегом!..</p>
<p>– А ты не шляйся где попало ночью! Ох, извините, господин офицер, мы тут...</p>
<p>– Да я не ночью, это поутру уж было!</p>
<p>– Ничего, все хорошо, – ответил им, не выходя из задумчивости, Сергей и зашагал дальше. И только подходя уже к дому, понял, о чем был тот разговор.</p>
<p>Черный волк?! Но если это Сухинов, почему он так и бегает по Василькову, не возвращаясь в облик человеческий? Говорят, Дикая Охота может лишить разума, но только тех, кто встретит ее случайно или попытается сладить, не имея на то достаточной силы... Ничего из этого не было похожим на Ивана Сухинова, и пока Сергей решил просто дождаться следующего утра. Но все разрешилось раньше: он еще сидел в сумерках при свече над книгой, как вдруг близко, то ли на дворе, то ли сразу за ним на улице, раздался протяжный вой. Он встал, чтобы выйти и посмотреть, в сенях столкнулся с сонной хозяйкой, стелившей себе на кухне, которая кивнула на дверь:</p>
<p>– Не к тебе ли, пан офицер?</p>
<p>На пустынной улице (возможно, опустевшей именно сейчас) в самом деле стоял узнаваемый Черный Волк. И едва дождавшись Сергея, повел его к дому, где была квартира Сухинова. Волк перемахнул забор, Сергею пришлось повозиться с калиткой, – а зверь уже вел его почему–то не к двери, а за угол... К стене хаты с распахнутым окном.</p>
<p>– Что тут такое? – переспросил он, все еще не понимая, и волк, коротко тявкнув, поднялся на задние лапы и царапнул по подоконнику. И, снова опустившись на землю, посмотрел на Сергея и мотнул мордой в сторону окна. Тот подошел и вначале заглянул в комнату, явно служившую квартирой Сухинову, и только потом догадался глянуть на подоконник, где в широкой доске была тщательно расширенная трещина, словно в нее не раз уже втыкали что–то... Ах вот оно что. Нож. Холодное железо. Тогда он, опять же не задумываясь, только понял, что нужно, и только с укором посмотрел на зверя:</p>
<p>– Что ж ты мне у квартиры–то...</p>
<p>Тот снова коротко тявкнул. Да, и в самом деле, как бы он сказал? Бежать теперь опять к своему дому? Сергей был уже готов, но через мгновение сообразил: зачем? Вот уж что найдется в любом хозяйстве! Почему–то мысль обогнуть дом и войти через дверь, а если закрыто – постучать, даже не пришла ему в голову. Сергей кивнул зверю – «подожди, сейчас», – забрался, подтянувшись в на подоконник, влез в оконницу и, пройдя по комнате и через сени, попал в здешнюю кухню. В сумраке было непонятно, где найти искомое, поэтому Сергей, приметив прежде всего кого–то, спавшего на лавке, дернул его за плечо:</p>
<p>– Нож давай!</p>
<p>Какой–то сонный парень принял его, похоже, за грабителя и забормотал:</p>
<p>– Зачем нож, так отдам, все отдам, да нет у нас ничего...</p>
<p>Пришлось дернуть его еще раз:</p>
<p>– Нож! Железный! Добро твое мне не нужно.</p>
<p>Тут из–за дома послышался знакомый уже протяжный вой, и парень, похоже, сообразил наконец, что он него требуется, побрел к печке и принес Сергею искомое.</p>
<p>– У офицера потом возьмешь. Спи давай! – сказал тот и поторопился обратно. Дальше все было куда проще: лезвие в подоконник, отойти от окна, – и вот уже в воздухе мелькает тень зверя... а приземляется на пол комнаты человек, узнаваемый Сухинов, только грязный и растрепанный, как после очень долгой дороги... и даже сейчас, в сумраке видно, как он нечеловечески устал. Сухинов шатнулся, ухватился за стену и проговорил негромко:</p>
<p>– Ох, спасибо тебе, Сергей Иваныч, будет случай – отплачу, не забуду... Куда его эти дурни спрятали? Озоруют, ну их... Ты не удивляйся, Сергей Иваныч, так оно, видишь, вышло. Передал мне эту... должность дед один, в Херсонской инвалидной команде дело было...</p>
<p>Сухинов прошел по комнате, сел на кровать и продолжил:</p>
<p>– Я туда за ранами попал, после войны, а он и говорит мне: «Ну что парень, не хочешь всю жизнь при гошпитале прожить, а? Ну так я тебе помогу – а ты мне помоги...» Старый он был, говорил, пожил уж, мол, хватит, а передать Охоту некому... Вот и договорились. И с ранами помог получше доктора, и вот, видишь, в офицеры я после того пошел, хоть и денег наших только на пехотную службу хватило... Хороший дед, мы с ним под Херсоном поначалу неплохо вдвоем побегали со своими... Я теперь спать буду, за три ночи отосплюсь, а ты иди через дверь, да окно со двора прикрой, если не в труд...</p>
<p>Сухинов, договорив, только махнул ему рукой и тут же упал на постель. Сергей вышел через незапертую дверь, снова обошел дом, задумчиво посмотрел на луну, светившую уже без всяких облаков... Что–то блеснуло под ней на несколько шагов впереди, у плетня. Он подошел – нож, хороший кованый нож с железной же, витой рукоятью лежал прямо на земле, расчерченной поделенным на сектора кругом. Первая его мысль была об уроке геометрии, но кто бы из Васильковских обывателей стал бы думать о ней? Детская игра, кто–то и правда озоровал, даже без злого умысла, просто утащил для игры в ножички то, что оказалось под рукой, да забыл вернуть... Сергей положил найденный нож на подоконник, закрывая ставни, и пошел к своему дому. Вот оно как было. Был у Сухинова Зверь, но он не уходил в Облик одним лишь сосредоточением внутренних сил и призывом к иной сущности, он именно что <em>оборачивался</em>, а здесь – да, снова, снова причуды и особенности местного дворянства, это считалось вполне достаточным, и то правда – на войне такая стая очень даже пригодится, а нож – что же, простая вещь, нетрудно с собой унести, лишь бы оказался в нужный момент под рукой!</p>
<p>Так что Гебель получил на следующий день маневры учебной команды, и даже остался ими... с ним нельзя было никогда сказать «доволен», но – разве что для порядка недоволен; недовыспавшийся Сухинов выглядел вполне убедительно, как тот, кто был накануне болен... А Сергею с тех пор, похоже, доверял просто безоглядно, хоть и не выдавалось ему пока случая, как обещал, «отплатить». Вот так случайное происшествие сблизило его по крайней мере с одним человеком в полку, это, увы, немного, но кто знает, размышлял иногда Сергей, может быть, какая–то другая случайность покажет ему с неожиданной стороны еще кого–то из офицеров? Рассказывая о неладных именинах Едриллы, Кузьмин вот пару раз припомнил, что плохо было ловить всех этих курганных жителей без какого–то барона, нашел, мол, время, поехать в отпуск, вот, прибыл только вчера – «это я не про вас, Сергей Иванович!» Он тогда не переспросил, только припомнил, что и в самом деле вроде бы есть в батальоне Трухина офицер с таким титулом, но, кажется, без особых богатств и владений, тоже из провинциальных дворян, но раз его так не хватало Кузьмину, может быть, это тоже по крайней мере разумный человек?</p>
<p>
  <em>«...но теперь, с вашим неожиданным назначением в Сенат, которое нам без всяких предшествующих предуведомлений случилось узнать и праздновать на Светлой неделе, – теперь я и не знаю, когда нам придется свидеться в следующий раз. Я безмерно рад, что ваши заслуги перед Отечеством оценены наконец как должно, – но печален, понимая, что наши мирные хомутецкие вечера оказались для меня отныне не ближе той древности, о которой с таким изяществом и такой эрудицией пишете вы – может быть, и мне остается теперь лишь описать их по памяти, а может быть, по совету любезной маменьки, наконец осмотреться вокруг, и увидеть – кто знает? – и среди обитателей Василькова достойных собеседников...»</em>
</p>
<p>(Вообще–то мачеха выразилась несколько проще: «Вылезайте из–за печки, Серж. Печи, знаете ли, строят не с тем расчетом, чтобы за ней сидел такой вот Ящер. Так что выходите, осмотритесь, – везде люди, пусть и Обликом попроще вас, а то и вовсе без него, все равно – люди!»)</p>
<p><em> «...и все же пребывая в надежде на будущие встречи, я остаюсь, любезный батюшка, вашим покорнейшим сыном...»</em> – письмо пора было заканчивать и запечатывать, а то он, пожалуй, пропустит почту. Он сложил лист, надписал адрес, приложил печатку с силуэтом драконьего крыла – и направился к почтовой конторе, стоявшей на углу той же площади, где был штаб полка (да и все другие более–менее заметные постройки города Василькова, не считая собора).</p>
<p>Он как раз проходил мимо штабного дома, когда оттуда вышел офицер, знакомый ему разве что смутно. Что–то договорил в дверь, выходя, там, кажется, хохотнули, а развернувшись к Сергею, поприветствовал его уже совершенно серьезно, можно сказать – официально:</p>
<p>– Здравствуйте, подполковник, – и тут же, словно не удержавшись, вновь перешел к улыбке, – что, упустили мы с вами веселые деньки? Мне вот Кузьмин порассказал, вам, думаю, тоже – он, я знаю, вашим знакомством дорожит!</p>
<p>– Да, говорил... – Сергей кивнул несколько растерянно, разговор завязывался неожиданно, но пока, как ни странно, не отталкивал его.</p>
<p>– Вы уж простите, что я так запросто, мы с вами по службе, считай, не сталкивались, так толком и не знакомы, – и представился, протягивая руку, – поручик барон Соловьев. И уже пожав руку Сергея, пробормотал как–то в сторону: «Все поручик и поручик...», впрочем, тут же добавил все с той же улыбкой: «Да не важно это!»</p>
<p>– Не печальтесь, поручик, я вот тоже застрял в чинах, да выйдет, глядишь, и нам с вами повышение! А вы, вижу, поручику Кузьмину приятель будете?</p>
<p>– Ему самому. От него и про вас наслышан, а впрочем, и сам кое–что насмотрел – вы, не сочтите за дерзость, человек заметный, а уж Зверь–то тем более... Мне вот от этих–то – кивнул он в сторону полковой канцелярии, – еще когда укорот был: я им говорю тогда – человек мол, первый год в полку, сидит без друзей, без родных, понятно, тоскует, – а вы его и поздравить не подумали? А они отвечают, смеются, ироды: хочешь, мол, сам сходи, посмотри, ждет он кого или нет, приголубит или огнем дохнет? А я им отвечаю: он же меня покуда не знает, а я его, как тут понять, кто кого в гости ждать захочет? Но в самом деле – не ходить же незваным, вот и не пошел, так, по улице прошел мимо, хвост от Змея видел...</p>
<p>Странное дело, он, похоже, говорил о том первом дне именин в полку, который Сергей недавно припоминал.</p>
<p>– В самом деле, не звал. И в самом деле – не знал. Так давайте, что ли, поручик...</p>
<p>Сергей все пытался понять: а он–то кто? Что за Зверь перед ним? Как часто у русского дворянства, фамилии не служили подмогой, совпадение, как у Волконских, было скорее редкостью. Вот и у них в полку капитан первой роты Козлов был кем угодно, но не Козлом, и как бы не рыбой (при любых происшествиях он куда–то бесследно сплывал), Муравьевы не имели отношения к Муравьям... Да и барон Соловьев едва ли был певчей птицей, что–то непохож. Совсем непохож: выше Сергея (что не слишком трудно, человеческая порода им досталась не от Ящеров), не худой, но не такой коренастый, рыжеватые волосы, бакенбарды, – что–то за всем этим сквозило от Облика, но никак не улавливалось до конца. Гм, что там говорила Прасковья Васильевна про драконов и печки?..</p>
<p>– Я–то Змей, а вы–то кто будете?</p>
<p>Тоже куда как странное дело – в первом разговоре, посреди улицы, и вот запросто – говорить об Обликах, но это, похоже, не сильно смутило и его собеседника, тот только подмигнул ему и сообщил:</p>
<p>– Енот!</p>
<p>И пока Сергей аж вдох пропустил от ясного ощущения «Ведь врет же! Как это может быть – врет?» – еще раз совсем уж лихо улыбнулся его растерянности и добавил:</p>
<p>– … который лает из–под ворот. Знаешь таких, а, Змей?</p>
<p>И вот тут за его улыбкой, за всей этой рыжей шерстью как–то совсем уж ясно проступило, и Сергей даже удивился, как он мог сразу не увидеть – Пса? Этому удивился, а переходу на «ты», словно они уже стояли посреди Василькова прямо в Обликах – нет, не удивился. Только переспросил, чтобы что–то ответить:</p>
<p>– Это каких же ворот?</p>
<p>– А то не знаешь, Змей. Тех самых, за которые я бы Едриллиных гостей и погулять не пустил без серьезного дела! Теперь уж, при мне, тут такого безобразия не будет. Хочешь – спроси толком, да проходи на Ту Сторону, лучше мы – к ним, чем они к нам! А если дороги кто не знает, я ж и показать могу, затем и стою там... караул несу, можно сказать!</p>
<p>И изобразил жестом – будто штык берет, в лице при этом так и мелькало что–то от собачьей породы, так что зрелище получилось забавное. Теперь улыбался и Сергей, произнося в ответ задумчиво:</p>
<p>– А ведь я там не ходил, не пробовал...</p>
<p>Отец, путешествуя несколько лет назад по Тавриде, нашел древний проход, что знали еще греки, нашел и знающих людей, говорил с древними тенями о тех днях, что интересуют его более всего, что окружает во времени нынешнем, уточнил местоположение нескольких городов, недавно издал описание своих путешествий и бесед... Сергей смотрел на античность иначе и уж точно не хотел променять на нее сегодняшний день, но кто его знает, что может оказаться любопытным за здешними вратами, если и вправду не ходил?</p>
<p>– Так я провести могу. Вот приму сейчас по приезде свою роту – и проведу, если захочешь. Придешь, а, Змей?</p>
<p>– Приду. Буду жив – приду.</p>
<p>Фраза скользнула сама, по выученному с детства навыку: в делах с Той Стороной лучше пообещать меньше, чем больше своих возможностей. И всегда помнить, что есть силы много могущественнее тебя. И тут же, глянув на солнце, добавил о другом и по–другому:</p>
<p>– Я, поручик, на почту опоздать опасаюсь. Рад знакомству, так что...</p>
<p>Сергей наклонил еще раз голову, и, развернувшись, зашагал к соседнему зданию, повторив себе под нос: «Буду жив – приду».</p>
<p>...и не видя, как смотрит ему вслед Пес, и тоже – никому, потому что не хотел бы – даже себе, но не выйдет промолчать, если уж знаешь: «Будешь. Пока – будешь». Такая уж у него... должность. Не сам выбирал, а какие уж там потусторонние богатства сторожили Меньшикову его предки, три брата из нерехтского посада, которым удружил он дворянством и даже баронским титулом – кто знает? Так нечего и жаловаться – такая судьба… И – такие друзья. О каждом из которых от первой встречи знаешь наперед – всех их провожать тебе, все они уйдут раньше, и пути будут – не мирными... Но пока еще все они будут живы, у всех них еще есть время, сколько – этого он не ведает. Просто будет всегда готов к тому, что время придет и не спросит. И ты просто сделаешь то, что должно: всех проводишь и всех запомнишь. Кто–то же должен – запомнить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>  </p>
<p>Песня-ассоциация:</p>
<p><iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><div><p><br/></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Все упомянутые в тексте офицеры (и даже денщик Баязила Баязитов) в самом деле служили в это время в этом полку – и в этих чинах (Соловьев, например, еще станет штабс–капитаном, но уже в 1825 году). Автор отдельно хотел бы извиниться перед подпоручиком Гаврилой Ядрилло (или Едрилло – пишут его по–разному), потому что все остальные влетели здесь на основании реальных историй или известных черт их характера, а Гаврила – исключительно за развеселую фамилию!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>